gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kgman
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Toni Cipriani page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 19:22, 29 June 2009 Grand Theft Wiki Hi Kgman! Just thought I'd offer you the opportunity to join the rest of the community at grandtheftwiki.com. We moved away from Wikia for a variety of reasons, and the community has reformed on another site, with all the content we wrote! This wiki is essentially just a copy we left behind, that Wikia are choosing to keep running (as they make money from adverts etc). We can easily bring your edits across to the moved wiki too, and I hope to see you there soon! Let me know if you have any questions - Gboyers talk 10:53, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey How's it goin? I was looking to see if I could find someone who's as big a fan of GTA as me to discuss something about one of the games. I don't have time to talk now, but later on just message me if you want to give your opinion about something. Peace, GTAJ Quotes Hey dude. Please stop deleting quotes on mission pages. If I catch you again I will have to report you. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 22:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) July 2013 After being told by another Patroller that you've been still deleting quotes on pages, I'm afraid I'm going to have to block you for a week. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 11:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mentioned This is our rules and if a character is mentioned he got to appear in the appearances section, don't do it again if you don't want to get blocked again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I understand. I won't do it again, but I'd like to propose that this rule is discarded because if a character is mentioned but doesn't appear then it's not a game appearence. It's rather silly. How can I propose this to make it standard? --'Kgman - (talk - )' 20:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Just let it be, this is for the people who read it to have a knowledge if the player hints a betrayal or a secret before his appearences. It's imported to know pal. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:34, July 25, 2013 (UTC) And WHY did you copied my signature? Click on your talk tool to know what will appear, erase it now. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I have to insist. It's silly to say a character appears when he's only mentioned. I can accept the betrayal thing but the mentioned thing doesn't make sense. If the character doesn't appear either in image or voice he doesn't make a mission appearence. Also, sorry about the signature. I didn't know how to do the format so I copied it and forgot to change the talk page link. --'Kgman - (talk - )' 20:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't do it again, if you did with previous pages, get the mentioned tag back from what you did. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Fine, I get it. I won't break your silly rule again. Even though I think it's silly. I play fair. --'Kgman - (talk - )' 20:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:44, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Again? Do you still have a problem with that? How many times should I be warning you? Don't erase the MENTIONED. It's the last warning. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:41, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Merryweather Devin Weston owns shares in Merryweather, he is not the CEO. Tom Talk 20:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ashley Thanks for letting me know. Since she didn't get the flashing blue/red dot on the minimap I assumed it wasn't a proper choice - much like a lot of "optional deaths" added. Anyway, I'll change it back. Tom Talk 01:55, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Mission quotes Do not change the quotes on the top of the GTA V mission pages. Those are official descriptions of the missions on the Rockstar Games Social Club section for the missions. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ULPC You're obviously supposed to kill him, there's no real choice. Tom Talk 22:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) You can run past him and ignore him. You can stun him with the stun gun. You don't neccesarily have to kill him. There is a choice, so it really should be a possible kill. Mostly because you can stun him instead of kill him. --Kgman (talk) 22:13, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :The choice isn't canon. He shoots at you, you're obviously suppose to shoot back. Why would you stun him? It's completely illogical. Tom Talk 22:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm saying that it's a possibility. But fine, I guess it can be interpreted that the game tacitly expects you to kill him. Besides, it kinda makes more sense, storywise I mean. --Kgman (talk) 22:22, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I get your point, and it seems like you get mine. It's similar to how Terry and Clay can get away - it's a possibility, but it's obviously not what's supposed to happen. Tom Talk 22:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::True.--Kgman (talk) 22:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Poppy Mitchell When is her conviction and sentencing mentioned? I finished the game but never heard about her being sentenced. Donald23 (talk) 15:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Weazel news.--Kgman (talk) 15:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Weekend at Florian's I've noticed you keep changing the page to show that the mission "Weekend at Florian's" is unlocked by "No Way on the Subway" and unlocks "Late Checkout". I can confirm that while the mission is unlocked by NWotS, it isn't necessarily needed to complete Ray's mission strand (he will re-appear on the map straight after NWoTS for "Late Checkout" regardless of whether you have done "Weekend at Florian's"). Theoretically you could complete all the Pegorino missions except "Pest Control" without finding Florian yet, either by keeping the phone on sleep mode or delaying the mission by not completing "Hostile Negotiation". I have tested this so can confirm it is true. Do you mind if I revert the articles to how they were before? Notdoppler (talk) 20:48, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Very well. If it is as you say, then revert it. I changed the article because I presumed that "Weekend" was necessary to continue the strand, as Ray's phone call always came in before "Late Checkout" appeared on the map. I'll trust your word on it.--Kgman (talk) 05:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I've changed it. If it helps, here's a mission tree showing the various pre-requisites to unlocking certain missions (although there are some mistakes, it is quite accurate): http://en.wikigta.org/wiki/Mission_tree_(GTA_IV). Notdoppler (talk) 22:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Dude stop removing Ray from one of the antagonists from GTA IV. Ah rolled back instead of undone Couldn't give you the reason. Check the subtitled iOS video on the page. Clearly says "Marron". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:46, September 26, 2017 (UTC)